rainbows after each hurricane
by aishaishiejules.adonis
Summary: well its just another clagnus story where clary sees jace with another woman and gets killed after being ambushed by a group of demons and has left magnus with no more choice but mix her blood with her and turn her into part warlock. to those who have read my works its all in one claryxmagnus or clagnus
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey its me so so sorry for those who kept waiting for my updates im planning to revise starting over again and a warlocks love life i am currently focusing on clary/magnus clagnus

chap 1:

Magnus POV:

clary sat on the sofa across from me she sighed and stood up. she walked back and fort around around a troubled look displayed on her face " Clary whats the problem?" "Its Jace I want his feelings for me to get stronger" she said as she bit her fingers " " why would you want that cheesecake" she just gave me look of plea like begging me not to ask anymore "fine fine" i stood up and took long strides with clary tailing behind me. I got a random red potion and gave it to her " what s that" she asked " a potion that will reveal the truth" "I dont want that what if I get hurt from the truth" " well this is all that i have and besides i'm sure jace loves you" "fine but come with me" she dragged me out to takis and when she opened the door pain struck in her face as tears fell in her eyes. there right infront of her is jace kissing someone else she was crying so hard that i pulled her towards me and burried her face in my chest. She clenched her fist and hit me lightly on the shoulders and then she pulled away she looked blankly at the ground " i knew it" she said with so much pain and sadness she drifted past me and walked out. I looked at Jace once again only to know that he have seen clary. I shook my head at him and went after clary. I searched and searched for her but she isn't around. "ahhh!" clary's shriek boomed in the dark and lonely street. I ran following the sound my heart thumping fastly. Finally i reached the street across from me a group of raum demons surrounded clary. She is lying there catching her breath. After killing them i kneeled to clary " magnus i'm sorry please tell jace th that i.. i.. love him" with that her hand dropped as one final tear escaped her eyes.

A day later...

jace slumped down since she knew waht happened to clary. "Clary's last wish was for me to tell you that she loves you" issabele with tears in her eyes took both of my hands please ?magnus is there no other way. Tears started building up my eyes i didnt let them fall though i just shook my head. I stood up and walked out. I have watched clary grow and although we are not that close she came to me whenever she's troubled. Is there really no way. Wait! There is one way. I walked back in the room after making sure that my eyes arent red " guys there is one way we could turn clary back" their heads jerked up hope in there eyes " but she need to be a warlock she must stay with me so that my blood will mix with hers" Issabele,Alec and jace were doubtful finally jace said " please do what you must just save her" without wasting a second i went to clary and held her hand and started chanting after about five minuites of muttering words clary's hand started gripping mines and a few momments later she opened her eyes gold and green cat eyes like mine


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

A/n: here is to lindsayhonaker thanks for the review

Magnus' POV

it has already been a week but clary still remained silent about jace whenever we talk she just flinches away with tears in her eyes, the look on her face makes me want to hug her and assure her that everything will be ok and when i ask her if she knows why jace cheated she just says 'it's just me im not good enough for him' which i doubt is true . She is weeping the ground "Clary what happened with you and jace?" i asked with the softest voice that i can, she stopped shocked "magnus i thought we agreed not to talk about this _something is fishy here _

"what are you hiding cheese cake" she just stood and sighed " nothing its just..." she stopped

" magnus please just dont question me anymore" ste started walking towards the door but before she can go i grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face me she looked at me with tears in her eyes, the eyes that once held its own shine, eyes that were once strong now weak and fragile. I looked at her with plea in my eyes. "clary please tell me the truth, if you wont youll find it harder to move on"

"you want the truth then fine here is the truth!" she pulled out pictures from her pocket and handed it to me. They were pictures of jace dating a faeri " for the past few months jace rarely notices me he keeps his distance and does'nt speaks to me, and whenever i look at him he just stares at me blankly" she fell to the ground. My grip on the picture tightened until my hands burned and i turned it to ashes. How dare he do that to clary!. I kneeled beside her and embraced her "i didn't believe it though until i asked him myself" she stopped " he said ' i hate you for being so careless always making mistakes at first i thought that if i had you i will be content but it only made me want more." she sobbed and sobbed. Anger welled up inside me, she broke away as if she was going to stand up i offered my hand to assist her she was about to take it but she fell unconcious on the ground. Instantly i carried her to my room carefully walking up the steps. I placed her on my bed and lied down next to her. _Dont worry magnus its just a side effect of the blood binding _ although i know that i still feel panicked. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and as i did i noticed things i haven't before, how beautiful and soft her lips is and how beautiful she is. My heart thumped loudly against my chest. Suddenly she opened her eyes and pulled me closer kissing me.


End file.
